Llanto y copas
by Vilyaniel
Summary: Mi primer fic...no seáis muy crueles...es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar. Lucius Malfoy reflexiona sobre cómo ha quedado su vida al acabar tod y salir de Azcabán. Dejad reviews, please...se aceptan tomates, lechugas o toda la ensalada. Gracias de


**Disclaimer: Bueno, es mi primer fic y no sé sihay que poner esto obligatoriamente...pero bueno, por si acaso, digo que ninguno de los personajes de H.P. mencionados aquí me ertenecen y que esto o hago sólo por diversión.**

Tap...tap...tap... El agua va cayendo desde los aleros de las casas, y en los escasos segundos que transcurren desde que pasa un coche hasta que lo hace otro, se oye el rítmico golpeteo de las gotas. Es un sonido agradable, Lucius se pregunta si le había gustado aquél sonido antes de entrar en Azkabán...puede que el Lucius anterior a la cárcel lo hubiera aborrecido, o quizá simplemente lo hubiera ignorado, no dándose cuenta de que el hecho de ser libre para pasear por la calle y oír el golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra la acera era un tesoro, quizá el más grande que una vez había tenido...porque mientras estuvo en Azkabán, su oro había permanecido en el banco, intocable, esperando por él...pero apenas había pensado en eso. En cambio, cuando había sentido los golpes aislados y lejanos de la lluvia contra los muros de piedra, sí había deseado estar fuera, para poder sentir la lluvia cayéndole en el rostro, empapándole el pelo, y hubiera dado todos sus galeones por cinco minutos bajo la lluvia...aquello que siempre había sido para él una insignificante nimiedad se había convertido en su mayor anhelo, una necesidad tan grande que a veces había llegado a creer que moriría si no lograba sentir al menos una gota de agua resbalando por su piel reseca.

Tap...tap...tap...

El sonido se ve interrumpido de golpe por el rugido de un camión, y sus luces iluminan por un momento la estrecha callejuela muggle por la que Lucius pasea, haciendo, el vehículo, el trabajo de las destrozadas farolas, que permanecen inmóviles, alineadas a ambos lados de la calle; algunas tienen los cristales rotos, y a otras los cables les asoman como si fueran tripas. Otras están encorvadas hacia adelante, como si fueran a vomitar.

Lucius las ve y le recuerdan a la gente con la que convivió en Azkabán. Destrozadas, sin fuerzas, sin luz...La callejuela llega a su fin. La última de las farolas aún tiene algo de fuerza, y produce intermitentes destellos de luz anaranjada, parpadeando sin cesar, negándose a dejar de funcionar...Lucius la mira y se da cuenta de que siente pena por ese artilugio muggle, más pena por ella que por las otras, porque las otras ya han terminado, ya no sufren, son solo esqueletos encorvados que se inclinan sobre el pavimento. Pero ésta aún resiste, aún sigue luchando, a pesar de que no le quedan esperanzas, simplemente porque ese es el único motivo por el que existe: para dar luz a una calle donde no hay nadie a quien iluminar, y mientras no haya nada ni nadie que desconecte su fuente de energía, terminado así con su doloroso parpadeo, ella seguirá iluminando, hasta que el incesante parpadeo termine cansándola, y su bombilla se funda.

La callejuela llega a su fin. Pasa otro vehículo. Lucius llega a otra callejuela. Ésta es más ancha, huele un poco menos a orina, y algunos diablos pasean de aquí para allá, ocultos entre las sombras. Hay más vida. Vida miserable, una vida que le recuerda a la de los hongos: gris, rodeada de suciedad y miseria.

Un cartel de neón brilla en una de las desvencijadas fachadas. Lucius lo lee: "INFERNO, PUB". La "N" y la "P" se han fundido, la "I" parpadea como hace la farola, agotando sus últimas fuerzas.

Las letras son rojas, llamativas, y producen un zumbido muy leve, agradable en cierto modo. Un pequeño pero constante flujo de personas se aprecia ir y venir desde la puerta¿Qué puede atraerles de aquél mugriento lugar? No hace falta entrar para saber que es un sucio local de mala muerte. Sin embargo, él se siente atraído también por él. ¿Será el cartel? Sí, tiene que ser eso. Las luces rojas de neón, a pesar de que algunas fallan, producen una misteriosa atracción en él. Tienen un aspecto poderoso, resaltando con su potente luz roja en la oscuridad de alrededor. Si se miran solo las luminosas letras, uno no piensa en el mugroso interior, solo en las letras, que son brillantes, hermosas, cálidas...y se acerca lentamente a ellas como si fuera una polilla atraída por su luz, ignorando a esa parte del cerebro que le dice que las cosas no son como parecen, y que si sigue volando hacia la tentadora luz roja encontrará en ella su final.

El Pub es exactamente lo que él esperaba. Está sumido en la penumbra, iluminado por una tenue luz azulada, nada que ver con las escandalosas y atractivas luces del cartel.

Pero esto ya lo sabía.

La gente del lugar está a tono con su iluminación: personas sombrías, acabadas, que pasean su mirada vacua de un sitio a otro, bien desde las mesas o bien desde la barra.

Cuando Lucius entra, unos cuantos muggles levantan la mirada y lo observan sin interés.

El lugar es deprimente: el aire es grasiento, y flota en él un intenso humo con olor a fritanga, que lo hace toser. La grasa del aire le impregna el pelo, convirtiéndolo en pegajosos mechones que le caen sobre la cara. Camina hacia la barra, y se coloca todo lo lejos que puede de las otras personas: a su derecha hay un hombre gordo, con el pelo largo y sucio, que mira fijamente, sin parpadear, su botella de whisky. A su izquierda, bastante más alejada que el hombre, se sienta en un alto taburete una mujer delgaducha, cincuentona y pintarrajeada, con un vestido rosa ceñido que deja ver el principio de una mustia pechera, que alguna vez fue exuberante. Tiene el cuello lleno de colgantes de falso oro y su pelo se ve acartonado, por la laca, la suciedad o la grasa del lugar, o quizá por una mezcla de todos.

La mujer se da cuenta de que la mira, y le dirige una lasciva mirada, chupando de un modo que pretende ser sugerente el puro que tiene en la mano.

Lucius se siente aliviado cuando viene el camarero, con un gran bigote despelucado y un mandil tan sucio que ya no se sabe de qué color es. Huele a tabaco y a sudor.

-¿Qué va a tomar?

-Vodka-sabe que esa era una de las bebidas más fuertes de los muggles.

-¿Solo, con naranja, con zumo...?  
-Como sea-dice con desgana.

-¿Y yo que sé? Aquí el cliente es usted-contesta el hombre de malos modos-Vamos, que no es el único que tengo que atender.

-Con zumo-responde. No porque lo prefiera, simplemente por pedirlo.

El hombre asiente. Se va y vuelve con un vaso empañado, una botella de un líquido transparente y una caja de esas que los muggles llaman tetrabrick. Se lo pone por delante y luego le pone también un platito con cacahuetes pelados.

Lucius le paga, pero no conoce bien el dinero muggle.

-¿Qué es esto? Falta la mitad del dinero, a ver si te lavas los oídos, rubito. No quiero listos en mi bar.

Lucius no contesta, solo le da lo que falta. El hombre lo coge de un zarpazo y le lanza una última mirada fulminante, antes de volver su atención a la prostituta cincuentona, que ahora pasea sus manos por los muslos de un hombrecillo enclenque y asustado, que mira a todas partes como buscando por donde escapar, hasta que la aparta de un empujón y se va a toda velocidad.

-¡Tú, Becky, zorra de mierda!-Grita el tabernero hecho una furia-¡Te he dicho que no me espantes a la clientela, los asustas con tus tetas caídas!

-¡Cállate, viejo cabrón!-responde ella con voz ronca, casi masculina-¡Si este barucho sigue en pie es porque yo he estado siempre con el coño puesto en la barra!

-¡Ja¡Querrás decir con la polla¿Qué te crees, que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que eres un jodido marica? (N/A: No tengo nada en contra de los travestis o de las prostitutas, es para acentuar el ambiente hostil del lugar)

La prostituta le tira un escupitajo al tabernero, que le arranca uno de sus pendientes de falsa pedrería de un sonoro tortazo. Comienzan a pelear, pero nadie intenta separarlos, más bien muchos parecen despertar de su sopor y miran con avidez la pelea, ya que seguramente será lo más interesante que les haya pasado en todo el día.

Lucius no puede evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa. ¿Cómo ha llegado él ahí? Llena la mitad del vaso de vodka y la otra mitad de zumo. Nunca ha bebido eso, y le abrasa la garganta, haciéndole toser.

Como para hacer más irónica la situación, descubre uno de esos aparatos muggles, una televisión, colocada en un estante y encendida, a la que nadie hace caso. En la televisión aparece una estatuilla de un hombre con una espada, y debajo un título: "La noche de los Oscar".

Ante los ojos del mago desfilan personas con trajes carísimos e increíbles peinados, que pisan una alfombra roja.

El contraste entre lo que ve en la tele y el lugar donde se encuentra es impresionante, y siente añoranza...él había pertenecido a aquél mundo. Hacía tres años, nadie se habría atrevido a hablarle como lo había hecho aquél camarero muggle...claro que hacía tres años, él jamás hubiera entrado en aquél tugurio muggle...ni en ningún otro que se le pareciera en el mundo mágico...él habría ido a un restaurante, con su esposa, con su hijo...en la tele entrevistan a un joven actor, rubio de ojos azules...ese hubiera podido ser Draco...las manos le tiemblan, los gritos de la puta y el tabernero dejan de oírse por un momento, y la imagen del joven actor se desenfoca. Sí, ese podría haber sido su hijo. Pero ya no lo sería de ninguna forma, porque su hijo ya no estaba allí, su hijo ya no tendría un futuro, ya no se casaría, no le daría nietos...ya no lo vería bajar del tren después de un año en el colegio...nunca, nunca más volvería a oír la voz de Draco diciéndole "padre". Porque lo único que quedaba de su hijo ahora era una cama vacía en su mansión, una varita rota en pedazos y una túnica escolar que nunca más se pondría...y, a los pies del lugar donde había estudiado, una tumba blanca junto al lago.

Lucius siente un suave cosquilleo en la mejilla. Está llorando, pero no le importa. Al fin y al cabo, la imagen de alguien llorando junto a una botella debe ser lo más común en aquél lugar.

Alguien entra por las puertas de vaivén. Alguien que desentona allí: una mujer llevando a un niño pequeño. Muchos ojos se posan en ella, y ella los rehúye temerosa. Un joven camarero la atiende (el dueño sigue peleando con el travestido). La joven pide un batido. El camarero se lo da y ella se lo entrega a su hijo, para salir rápidamente de allí.

-Narcissa...-Murmura Lucius, y bebe más Vodka.

También a ella la ha perdido. La mujer por la que había luchado tanto tiempo...la persona con la que una vez pensó que pasaría toda la vida, ahora se había convertido en un hueco vacío en su cama. Narcissa se había ido, pero... ¿Le habría seguido queriendo si no hubiese muerto¿Le habría seguido queriendo sabiendo que él empujó a su hijo a la muerte? No, Narcissa le habría odiado, con cada fibra de su ser, tal como él mismo se odia en ese momento.

Mira a los muggles que tiene a su alrededor. El tabernero acaba de poner fin a su pelea con la prostituta, travesti o lo que sea, y la expulsa del lugar dándole una patada en el trasero.

Algunos de los que están sentados en las mesas se ríen y le gritan alguna grosería a la desgraciada, que les responde con otra grosería y les dedica un eructo repugnante, antes de irse. El hombre vuelve a la barra con un humor de perros.

-¿Y tú qué miras?

Lucius desvía la mirada, y mira por una sucia ventana. Ve de nuevo la farola moribunda. Ahora la prostituta se arregla el pelo bajo ella, y se ubica allí tratando de atraer a la gente, que la mira con indiferencia, asco o pena, y pasa de largo.

¿Realmente él es como ellos¿Se ha convertido en una de aquellas personas?

Mira su reflejo en la sucia superficie de latón de la barra. Ve a un hombre que parece mayor de lo que es, un pelo tan acartonado como el de la prostituta y unos ojos tan muertos como los de la gente que le rodea.

Si hubiera visto a aquella misma gente hacía tres años, hubiera pensado que eran una chusma de muggles...sin embargo, ahí estaba él, Lucius Malfoy, el importante miembro del Ministerio de Magia, descendiente de una familia de sangre limpia desde el primero de sus miembros hasta el último (que había sido su hijo, pensó con dolor). Es ahora tan desgraciado como esa gente, exactamente igual que esos muggles...o incluso peor, porque esa gente tiene la justificación de su miseria, pero él tiene montañas de oro en una cámara de Gringotts, que le darían para comer cada día en el restaurante más caro del mundo mágico...y sin embargo se siente el más miserable de todos, porque es él mismo quien se ha buscado ese destino. Él había obligado a su hijo a seguir el camino del mortifago, aunque sabía que, detrás de los alardes de grandeza, su hijo no deseaba aquél camino, y su esposa tampoco quería que Draco lo tomara... ¿Y él¿Había querido él que Draco fuera mortífago¿Había querido ser _él mismo_ un mortífago?

El cartel de neón...sí, eso había sido lo que lo llevó a cometer aquél error. Igual que se había dejado engatusar por el brillo del cartel para entrar en aquél lugar, aun sabiendo cómo era por dentro, así se había dejado engañar por el poder que lord Voldemort ostentaba, el poder que prometía...y se había acercado a la luz, aunque en el fondo él sabía que las apariencias engañan, pero cuando se dio cuenta prefirió seguir engañándose, igual que los habituales de aquél lugar se dejaban engañar cada noche por las luminosas letras de neón y por los efluvios de sus bebidas, aunque sabían que detrás de eso seguía estando la realidad.

Voldemort les había prometido ser jefes, pero los había convertido en subordinados. Les había prometido poder, pero solo podían usarlo para su causa. Nada de lo que había tenido, ni su familia, ni su oro, ni su posición (de los que hora solo echaba en falta lo primero), lo había conseguido gracias a Voldemort. Sin embargo, sí era gracias a Voldemort que los había perdido. Y a cambio de nada, excepto sufrimiento, él le ha entregado a su hijo en bandeja de plata, él es el verdadero culpable de su muerte a manos de aquél horrible ser, él es el verdadero culpable del suicidio de Narcissa al conocer la muerte de su hijo...y él no solo ha provocado su propio sufrimiento y el de los suyos, sino también el de mucha otra gente que ahora se encontraría en su misma situación insoportable, porque él los ha despojado de su familia.

Mira de nuevo por la ventana. La farola sigue parpadeando tercamente. Así es él ahora, como esa farola muggle. Como ella, él se limita a vivir por vivir, porque no es capaz de poner fin a su propia existencia. Él se encarga de mantener una mansión donde ya no queda nadie con quien disfrutarla, igual que aquella farola ilumina una calle desierta.

La farola alumbra para nadie, la prostituta sonríe para nadie, la tele emite para nadie, y él, convertido ahora en uno de ellos, vive para nadie.

Un momento después, Lucius Malfoy, al igual que muchos otros del lugar, duerme recostado en la barra, junto a una botella casi vacía.

Lucius sueña. En ese sueño llueve, y Draco tiene cinco años. No piensa en el señor oscuro...aunque en el fondo sabe que algún día volverá, y precisamente por eso no piensa en él, porque prefiere aprovechar ahora que puede ser feliz.

Draco juega saltando entre los charcos, aún lo llama "papá" en lugar de "padre". Alguien le pone una mano en el hombro, y él se vuelve para encontrar a su mujer, que le sonríe mientras el pelo mojado se le pega al rostro y las gotas resbalan por su hermosa piel. A Lucius le parece más hermosa que nunca. Y se besan bajo la lluvia, mientras su hijo juega contento y sienten el cosquilleo del agua bajando por sus rostros.

En la barra de un lúgubre bar, un hombre rubio sonríe en sueños junto a una botella de vodka casi vacía. Nadie le hace caso. No es el primero, ni será el último.

Mientras tanto, por la mugrosa ventana entra un poco menos de luz que antes. La farola moribunda ha dejado al fin de funcionar.


End file.
